


The Vixens of South Park

by GHOSTHOST1995



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Sports, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTHOST1995/pseuds/GHOSTHOST1995
Summary: A group of Omegas and a group of Alphas and a whole school of haters or perverts. Might have MPreg and teen preg if I actually continue that is. kidnapping, implied rape, and more. it's my first one so sorry if it sucks. Bunny, Dip, Tyde, Style, Creek, Gregstoph and others may be added as I go.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski/Firkle Smith, Karen McCormick/Craig Tucker's Sister, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Introductions

Introductions

The Vixens: A dance group of boys who have very feminine figures, long hair that is the same length they cut it like that on purpose, have very beautiful eye colors, and dance moves that would put a professional to shame. (Omegas)

Kyle B:(Water deer) Kyle is 5'8 with bold red, curly hair like well Merida only his hair touches his high thighs he keeps it in a ponytail most of the time besides the hairstyle he does for his dances, he is the leader in his group, owns a clover green RX5 Coupe, his eyes are an emerald green, he is still a nerd. He sometimes talks to Kenny and Stan, but they don't hang out anymore they just drifted apart. He has 11 piercings 3pericings in each ear, belly button, tongue, eyebrow, dimples

Butters S:(Thunder Bunny) Butters is 5'1 with wavy Butter Scotch blond hair that he keeps in cute pigtails besides other hairstyles he does for dances, he is second in command in their group, owns a baby blue Lexus RC, his eye color is cyan, still very shy but lost his stutter. He stopped dealing with Cartman's crap a long time ago. He stood up to his parents which resulted in a divorce between his parents he now lives with his mom and her new husband who is a psychiatrist. He has items to do piercings as well as a piercing license he got online (he's better than a pro). He has 19 piercings 6 in each ear, bellybutton, Frog Eye, nipples, back dimples. (Tweek helped with the back dimples)

Tweek T:(Snow Meerkat) Tweek is 5'5 with wild rainbow hair that is hard to contain sometimes but over the years and with the help of his best friends he can control his wild locks, He keeps his hair in a braid most of the times (etc. you know the rest I'm not repeating it a third time), owns a dark green Honda Civic, Thanks to a test ingredient his parents put in his coffee when he was 11 Tweek now has rainbow-colored eyes to match his hair. Tweek doesn't drink as much coffee anymore so he has calmed down almost completely except he still gets twitchy from time to time as permanent side effects of caffeine addiction. He also lost his stutter and still has an active imagination. He also has a piercing license. He has 9 piercings 2 in each ear, belly button, tongue, nose, nipples.

Pip P:(Halo Cat) Pip is 5'0 with platinum blonde straight hair he keeps down most of the time. he loves his hair, owns a grey Sedan, Pip has ice-green eyes, he is still one of the nicest boys in school not completely hated any more thanks to being in the Vixens. He and his friends get harassed and bullied by the fat boy and his gang since they wouldn't let him be their manager. Pip has 17 piercings 7 in each ear, belly button, tongue, Monroe.

Clyde D:(Sugar Glider) Clyde is 5'3 with violet-colored hair with eggplant highlights he keeps his hair in a half ponytail, owns a red Chevrolet Camaro, Clyde has lavender colored from Alexandria's Genesis that was in him when he was born, He is no longer the jock he was when he was 10 but he is still loud and obnoxious sometimes but still lovable. Thanks to being best friends with very smart kids he has also become smarter. he still talks to Token and Craig but they don't hang out often. He has 15 piercings 4 in each ear, belly button, tongue, snake bites, nose,2 in his eyebrow.

Gregory Y (Greg):(Field Mouse) Greg is 5'6 with crinkly strawberry blonde hair that he wears in a ponytail most of the time, he owns an amber-colored Mustang Bumpers, he has lapis colored eyes, he is not as snooty as the first time he came to South Park. He came back to South Park in the fifth grade. He has 5 piercings one in each ear, belly button, tongue, dermal.

Jock Stars: No matter what sport they play they always dominate it. be it P.E. or on the field, they are always in the spotlight when it comes to sports. (The strongest Alphas in school)

Stan M:(Alpha Earth Dragon) Stan is 7'2 with messy raven hair since he rarely takes his hat off there's no need to comb it, his is the Quarterback of the varsity football team, owns a red and blue GMC Sierra heavy-duty pickup truck, he has ice blue eyes, Stan still has a slight problem with alcohol but doesn't show until he parties or is sad. He broke up with Wendy in fifth grade due to the fact Wendy made out with Cartman. She is still trying to get him back. he stopped being friends with Kyle since Kyle was always hanging out with the Melvins. Now he only hangs with Kenny, Craig, Damien, Token, Mole because he found out they had more things in common and worked well together. He has a black and green dragon on his back. He and his friends lost a bet to Cartman and ended up getting tats. He also has piercings.

Kenny M:(Alpha Wind Wolf) Kenny is7'8 with dirty blonde shoulder length hair with undercut sides, he is the safety of the varsity football team, owns an orange Kawasaki Ninja H2SX, he has zaffre eyes, once Kenny outgrew his orange parka he gave it to his little sister and brought an orange hoodie, but he rarely wears his hood anymore. Kenny has a rep for being a manwhore for doing it with both genders he doesn't mind because it gets him laid more. He still dies once a month and every time he dies before he dies he can feel and hear someone crying but he never sees the person. Kevin died when Kenny was 11 and his mom disappeared around that time so he and Karin were left with their drunk abusive dad until Kenny was thirteen and won the lottery which he used to buy a house and provide for him and Karin. He hardly ever gets angry but when he does its hard to stop him I guess that's what all 6 boys have in common. He put some in a college fund for Karin and the rest in his savings account where it is earning internist. He put his dad under a restraining order to stay 50ft away from them. He has a black wolf on his back and piercings.

Craig T:(Alpha Fire Lion) Craig is 7'3 with a midnight black mohawk he keeps chullo on most of the time, he is linebacker for varsity football team, owns a blue and yellow KTM 1290 Super Duke GT, He has light grey eyes, Craig doesn't have that nasally voice anymore instead he has a deep smooth voice that makes woman and girls swoon just like Kenny's smooth talk. He still has the don't care attitude, expressionless face, and monotone he always had, he is on his sixth guinea pig. He has a black lion on his back and piercings.

Damien T: (Alpha Hell Hound) Damien is 7'9 with short onyx hair, he is an offensive tackler on the varsity football team, owns a black and red Lamborghini Diablo GT, He has blood-red eyes, Damien came back to south park in the sixth grade that's when he started hanging out with the boys. He's still extra evil but don't let it show until he's pissed. People are strongly attracted to him, but he has never liked anyone so he thinks of girls as stress relievers (sperm toilets). He beat the crap out of Cartman in the seventh grade. He has Cerberus with fire all around him on his back and piercings.

Token B:(Alpha Moon Bear) Token is 7'6 with long dark brown dreads that touch the middle of his back he keeps it in a low ponytail, he is running back on the varsity football team, owns a dark purple Cadillac Escalade Pro, he has gold-colored eyes, Token is the voice of reason when it comes to situations but even he can lose his cool sometimes. He broke up with Nichole in the fifth grade she didn't take it well. He has wild parties almost every week due to his parents traveling so often. He is still the richest kid in South Park. He has a black bear on his back and piercings.

Christophe (Mole): (Alpha Water Snake) Mole is 7'5 with Chocolate brown hair that hangs slightly in his eyes, he is defensive back on the varsity football team, owns a dark blue and black Ducati Monster 695, he has Beryl colored eyes, Mole isn't as messed up as he was when he was little. He doesn't carry around a shovel anymore (the police threaten to arrest him if he did). He doesn't smoke anymore after accidentally setting his ex-girlfriend on fire. His French accent isn't so thick anymore but it's still there and he still has the mouth of a sailor or pirate in his case. He made a lot of dangerous friends over the years (Hence how the boys got their tats and piercings at age 13) from the work he did when he was younger and still do on occasions. He has a black anaconda on his back and piercings.


	2. The start of the trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all I got to say is Cartman is awful

South Park is a little redneck mountain town outside of Colorado. South Park is known for its racism, sexism, intolerance to outsiders, weirdness altogether, and criminally insane kids (This reputation is thanks to one asshole). But since those delinquents are older now it has calmed down a lot. Things have changed a lot in the town.  
“Ok let’s do it again from the top” Kyle said to his group.  
“AAWW, come on we did it like a million times already I’m exhausted” Clyde whined.  
“Well our movement isn’t bionic enough so were doing it over again so get your lazy asses up” Kyle barked out.  
” I got your damn bionic” Greg growled, Pip giggled.  
“What was that dick,” Kyle asked.  
” Ok fellas calm down and Kyle we have been at this for a while now and we are wearing down so let’s call it a day,” Butters said looking tired.  
“* sigh* Tweek what do you think we should do?” Kyle asked the blonde.  
“Well my ass hurt from the squatting we do at the beginning, so I say let’s get froyo” Tweek beamed at his redheaded friend.  
“Ya lets go FROYO FROYO FROYO!” the other four boys chanted.  
“Let there be frozen yogurt then since your king permits you. The king is me by the way” Kyle laughed, the other boys rolled their eyes and gathered their stuff.  
When they got to the yogurt shop they ordered then went to a booth in the corner “So for the opening ceremony they wanted us to present the dance class what do you guys think, I told them I would discuss it with you guys first” Kyle said as he ate his yogurt.  
“Hm I don’t know whatever you want man” Tweek said missing his mouth getting yogurt on his face.  
“I think it sounds quite lovely and reasonable since we are dancers anyways,” Pip said handing Tweek a napkin.  
“I’ll do it if they got rid of that fucking lunatic teach that teaches it,” Clyde said taking some of Greg’s yogurt and mixing it with his.  
” I’m pretty sure Cartman sent her to the crazy house last year why did they even let his fat ass in that class?” Greg said punching Clyde in the arm.  
“He begged to be put in there since there were a lot of girls and omegas in that class, anyways about the ceremony um Butters what are you staring at?” Kyle asked curiously.  
“The wild animals outside” Butters giggled, playing with his spoon.  
All the boys looked outside to see the jocks and bitch squad hanging out at whistling Willys.  
Kenny in the bed of Stan’s truck dancing with Bebe, Stan wrestling with Damien, Token having a conversation with Mole, Craig texting while a girl talks to him, the girls giggling and chatting away, Red and Wendy video tapping Kenny and Bebe, Heidi talking on her phone.  
“It looks fun want to go over there?” Clyde asked finishing his Froyo.  
“Why, so the bitch squad can attack us?” Kyle said.  
“And here comes fatass let’s see what happens,” Tweek said still watching.  
“I bet he’s looking for us he must’ve been tipped off that we’re here so let’s finish up and go see what he wants,” Kyle said.  
Cartman rolls up to the rowdy bunch of teens “SUP BITCHES THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED” Cartman yells, everyone turns to him.  
” What the fuck you want Lard ass,” Kenny says helping Bebe out of the truck bed.  
” Well my slutty friend I heard a certain dance group was in this area I’m looking for them” Cartman stated.  
He looks around but didn’t see the vixens, then he looked over the hood of his car to see them headed his way.  
“Why don’t you just leave them alone? Cartman they don’t want you as a manager.” Stan stated.  
“Silence hippy they will take my offer today” Cartman claimed.  
“Don’t you think that’s up to the group in person fatass?” Kyle stated with his arms folded and eyebrow raised.  
“Well well well if it isn’t the Melvins? I have a proposition for you” Cartman said grinning.  
“UGH! Why the fuck are you so intent on becoming our manager we don’t even like each other and your ruining others good time” Tweek said twitching and glancing at Craig that was staring at him.  
“Ya now Eric you know we have an office to discuss this stuff and I’m pretty sure we told you this before,” Butters said stepping in front of Cartman.  
“Shut up Butters no one was talking to you or that twitchy freak” Cartman growled, Tweek and Butters growled back.  
“When it comes to the Vixens your talking to all of us and Butters is right we got an office to discuss business so go away,” Kyle said as he pulled Butters back.  
Cartman was beyond pissed off so he grabbed the weakest looking person in the group and took out a knife and held it to his throat as his goons started rolling up.  
“Now are we going to negotiate or are you going to be one-person short today?” Cartman Questioned as he held the knife to pips throat.  
Everyone froze eyes wide with surprise and fear.  
“Fucking hell you’re going to kill Pip just to be a manager is that really what the fuck you are after you fat fuck!?” Greg shouted with clenched fists.  
“Cartman if you don’t let fucking pip go right now?” Token said as he glared at Cartman ready to attack. Pip cried out for help, Butters looked for an opening to attack, the girls were long gone, while everybody screamed at Cartman.  
Amongst all the fighting and arguing no one felt the murderous aura being omitted.  
Damen walked up to Cartman.  
“What the fuck? stay ba” Cartman was cut off by Damien’s hand around his throat.  
Cartman’s goons started towards Damien but were intersected by five angry giants.  
Cartman dropped the knife and pip scurried over to his group who checked his neck for wounds.  
“Threaten Pip’s life again, and I’ll make sure that’s the last fucking thing you do” Damien growls.  
Cartman smiles and takes out another knife and stabs Damien in the arm.  
Damien growls and releases Cartman.  
Cartman and his goons retreat. “OH NO, HE STABBED DAMIEN!” Pip screams rushing to Damien’s side.  
“it’s just my arm pip I’ll be fine,” Damien says giving pip a little smile, Pip blushes.  
“Nu-uh mister come on fellas I’ve got lots of medical stuff at my house,” Butters says.  
Once they get to butter’s house they make their way up to Butters's room.  
Everyone is getting patched up and Damien’s wound wasn’t deep enough to need stitches.  
Pip disinfects Damien’s wound, “Ouch,” Damien says.  
“OH, quite your big baby.” Pip giggles and beams at Damien.  
” Damn Butters why do you have a whole hospital in your house?” Kenny asks flinching when Butters applies alcohol to his cuts.  
” Well my mom’s a nurse and I have a Tweek,” Butters said.  
“Hey” Tweek protests,  
“WE LOVE YOU TWEEKERS!!” the rest of the vixens say in unison giggling. The other boys just laugh  
“So, I heard you guys are dancing at the ceremony,” Stan says looking at Kyle.  
“OH YA! I never got any answers, boys.” Kyle said glancing at his group.  
All the boys looked at him “We all agreed to do it right I mean we are practicing a new dance so why not” Greg said as all boys nodded.  
“Well there you got your answer and I’m finished patching you up Stan,” Kyle said putting away the equipment.  
“Thanks for saving me Damien,” Pip says blushing, Damien turned away blushing.  
“What would we have done if our pipers got hurt?!” Clyde cried glomping on Pip.  
“AAAWWW GROUP HUG!” Tweek says puling Craig into the group hug too.  
They all separate after a minute in the group hug.  
“So, what are we going to do about Cartman? Most likely he’s going to be back for us tomorrow with a new scheme?” Clyde asks.  
They all go silent for a second trying to think of a solution.  
“We can always call the cops, I mean what he wants is illegal and him taking pip hostage was even more illegal,” Kyle says.  
“We can’t do that he basically owns the cops right now thanks to Mrs. Cartman sleeping with the chief” Stan states.  
They all fall silent again.  
“Hey Mole don’t you have connections you can use, and Damien can’t you just use your demonic powers to hypnotize them or kill cartman that’s ok too?” Tweek asks.  
“I can but that might get me dragged back to hell especially if I kill cartman,” Damien said. They just blinked at Damien.  
“Well anyways, Mrs. Cartman has screwed my contacts the whore has been everywhere, but it won’t hurt to try I guess,” Mole said taking out his phone.  
Stan and Kyle were playing goldfish, Kenny was flirting with Butters poor boy was as red as Kyle’s hair, Token and Clyde was playing video games on Butters TV, Damien was showing pip his Tats, Craig and Tweek was talking about Red Racer, Greg was watching mole hang up with his contact with a lustful look.  
“Well, my best contact for the request is in hiding from a scandal we have to deal with it ourselves” Mole stated, he then took a deep breath but stopped short when he smelt something sweet.  
Then it hit everyone, a really sweet smell was in the room.  
“Um, a-a-anyone e-e-else feel really h-hot right now?” Butters asked glassy-eyed, indeed the boys were feeling weird right now.  
Then it dawned to Kyle first “Shit Butters w-where is the s-s-suppressants our heat cycle has s-s-s-started?” Kyle asked trying to keep his wits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say in the intro but this is one of my first stories so sorry if it's awful


	3. negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“Shit Butters w-where is the s-s-suppressants our heat cycle has s-s-s-started?” Kyle asked trying to keep his wits.  
“T-t-that can’t be possible we take them every day and there are s-s-s-some i-i-in my nightstand. AH!” Butters said as Kenny started kissing his neck.  
“I c-can’t breathe,” Pip says, as Damien watches him squirm with lust-filled eyes.  
“NGH!” Tweek screams while grabbing his hair and biting his lip. Craig stares at him biting his lip.  
Token moves away quickly as Clyde starts whispering “NGH I need you bad please take me.”  
Greg fell backward screaming “OH GLOB IT HURTS!” while he touches himself.  
“Shit You guys control yourselves we got to get out of the room quickly! NOW!” Mole says rushing out before he attacked Greg.  
Token and Stan dragged Kenny out, Damien and Craig just walked out.  
The other six boys take the suppressants and wait for the heat to pass.  
Once they are all better, they go downstairs to see the boys down there talking.  
The jocks look over at the Vixens.  
“That was fucking close dude,” Kenny said.  
“Ya, luckily Kyle noticed before it got any worse” Craig said.  
“Ya Kyle might have just saved me from being impregnated huh Kenny?” Butters says winking at Kenny.  
“Don’t joke about it Butters, we would have had butt babies I’m not ready for that yet?” Tweek said twitching violently.  
“So, do you know what started the heat cycle?” Token asked shaking his head at Clyde and Greg laughing at Tweek and Butters talk of butt babies, and poor pip looking horrified.  
“Well I’m not quite sure but I think we all must be fated partners that’s all I can think of, because the pills we take is a high dosage so no way in hell should we have gone into heat,” Kyle said.  
“Well if we were wouldn’t you guys be in heat all the time then?” Damien asked.  
“I just texted my mom and she said if the alpha starts omitting pheromones it can affect omegas into submission, not heat but if omegas go into heat they are fated pairs,” Butters says looking at his phone.  
“Then all we got to do is figure out who goes with who now?” Kenny asked jokingly.  
“Leave me out of it cause I’m not gay,” Token says bitterly, Clyde just huffs and goes back upstairs.  
“Nice going douche, you know damn well that subject and name are sensitive for Clyde since his dad not only beat the shit out of him for being an Omega but also gay. He was also screaming FAG while he did it.” Pip says as he runs after Clyde.  
“Oh, shit, really he didn’t tell me, I thought he got into a fight with some kid about him being Omega and gay?” Token states sadly.  
“Its fine Pip probably thought you knew, *huff*you guys should get home it's getting late we’ll sort ever thing out tomorrow,” Butters says with a soft smile.  
“Can we come by the dance studio tomorrow?” Stan asks standing up.  
“Sure, we will be there at 8 a.m. tomorrow and Token doesn’t look so down Clyde will be fine,” Kyle says patting Token on the back as they walk to the door.  
“Bye gets home safe, look out for Aliens they’ll get you!” Tweek says as the boys walk to their vehicles shaking their heads at Tweek.  
“Well let’s start to cheer up the night,” Butters says going to the kitchen to make snacks.  
“I’ll call our parents,” Kyle says taking out his phone.  
Greg was getting the TV set up as Tweek ran upstairs to get the other boys. Little did the boys know they were being watched.  
Chapter 4  
“So Red comes in with these tall ass heels on, I mean tall, like don’t get me wrong they were gorgeous but unless I wanted to break my neck I would not wear them, so anyways she orders a coffee but once she gets the coffee she falls backward an-” Tweek was cut off from his story by the knocking on the studios doors.  
“I’ll get it, it’s probably the boys,” Kyle says wiping his eyes from laughing so hard and opening the door.  
“Hey, did we come at a bad time?” Stan asked worriedly.  
“No, Tweek was just telling us a story,” Kyle says fanning his face to take the redness down.  
“Oh, are you talking about Red and he heels of death? her ankles are still swollen from that fall.” Kenny says laughing.  
“TOKEN!!!” Clyde cries out and flings himself at the handsome dark man.  
“Woah, hey buddy I thought you would be mad at me?” Token asks/says confusedly.  
“Ya right being mad for a long time gives me a headache,” Clyde says beaming at Token.  
“Everything gives you a headache Clyde.” Greg states, rolling his eyes.  
Clyde sticks his tongue out at him and let’s go of Token.  
“Ok so are we going to come up with solutions right now? cause honestly, I want to dance right now.” Pip asks.  
“Well that depends has anybody came up with solutions? If not, then we’ll think while we dance.” Butters says.  
They all just looked at each other with nothing to say.  
“Well then, Kenny can be in control of our stereo,” Tweek says and brings the stereo over to Kenny.  
“Kenny it's simple when I hold up 1 finger you press play,2 stop,3 fast forward,4 rewinds, got it?” Kyle asks putting his hair in a tight bun.  
Kenny nods. The Vixens gets into position, Then Kyle holds up 1 finger and Bionic by Christina Aguilera.  
The boys start dancing. The Jocks are so mesmerized that Kenny almost misses the 2 Kyle throws up.  
“THAT WAS AMAZING!” Mole shouted while the other boys sat there with their mouths open.  
“Geeze boys you guy look like fishes.” Pip giggle.  
Then they heard the door open and in came Cartman and his goons.  
“Did I miss something amazing?” Cartman said smirking.  
The alphas stood in front of the omegas.  
“Calm down fags I don’t got anything planned,” Cartman says.  
“Well then, what do you want.” Damien hissed.  
“I got a proposal for them I’m sure they will like.” Cartman grinned evilly.  
“Fine let’s hear it.” The Vixens say in unison as they huffed and came from behind their buffer friends.  
“If you guys agree to become mine I won’t give your Alphas this disk of your little gay slumber party last night, complete with clear audio,” Cartman says smugly holding up six CDs.  
“How the hell?” Greg asks very confused.  
“Shit I knew we should have checked the house for bugs man! He’s working for the government! THEY’RE OUT TO KILL US ALL!” Tweek started panicking, twitching, and pulling his hair.  
“Right and wrong freak, yeah I have your houses bugged but I don’t want to kill you and I don’t work for the government” Cartman replies to the twitchy blonde.  
Craig walks over to Tweek and pulls him into a hug, that immediately comes the rainbow headed boy down.  
“You have our fucking houses bugged you psychotic bastard!” Butters yells angerly ready to charge.  
“Calm down Butters or he will use his pheromones on you,” Pip said holding out an arm in front of Butters.  
The boys stood there thinking of what to do.


	4. meh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry I have been busy

The boys stood there thinking of what to do.   
Then the omegas huddled in a circle to discuss their options.   
“Ok, so this is cartman we are dealing with most likely he got copies,” Kyle whispers.   
“Exactly that’s why we should agree then destroy the copies as well as the original.” Greg whispers back.   
“Or we can just tell the boys our conversation and what we said,” Butters whispers.   
“Are you fucking nuts!” Clyde whisper scream.   
“Ya man remember what we said last night it’s fucking embarrassing to say out loud,” Tweek whispers.   
“I agree with Butters; how do we know if Cartman will really not show them if we do agree to his proposal?” Pip whispers.   
“Ok, I’m in” Greg whispers.   
“Well, that’s three out of six who else agrees with Butters.” Pip whispers.   
“Ok” Kyle whispers.   
“Ok,” says Clyde and Tweek say in unison.   
They turn to face cartman.   
“Have you guys decided what to do? because I’m fucking bored.” Cartman says broadly.   
“Yes, Token the reason I left wasn’t only because of the memory of my dad welling on me, its because it hurt coming from you,” Clyde said softly.   
Cartman had a pissed look on his face, as he went to speak up.   
“And we decided as soon as we know which alpha goes with which omega, we will cut all connections until you guys figure out what you want to do about it,” Pip says glancing at Damien.   
“And we made bets on *cough* who was matched with who” Butters added blushing.   
The alphas just stared with amazement.   
“Wow OK um, so that was all on the CDs,” Kenny said trying not to laugh.   
“yup, minus the orgy we had,” Kyle said with a smile, knowing that the boys would belive the last part.   
“What!” exclaimed all 6 alphas, Cartman and his goons.   
Clyde and Greg laugh while the other boys giggle.   
“Cartman I'll buy all your copies for $200,” Damien said.   
“PFFT! Damien when I say orgy that means a secret ceremonial rite held in honor of an ancient Greek or Roman deity and usually characterized by ecstatic singing and dancing.” Kyle said trying to stifle his laughter.   
“OK, in all seriousness all that we said was on that disc and while we were hiding behind Stan and the boys I texted Ike so Cartman only has those DVDs now,” Kyle says smiling.   
They all looked at Cartman now.   
“Now Eric I know you don’t wanna deal with these gigantic guys do ya? So, I suggest you hand them CDs over nice and quiet like, so no one gets hurt.” Butters said in a mock caring tone, widening his already owl-like eyes at Cartman.   
The jocks got into a tackling stance.   
Cartman stared in fear.   
Even though he was on the wrestling team he was still no match for football players.   
“Like you gahs scare meh, I have a whole gang to back me up, right guys,” Cartman said in a smug tone.   
“Uh, Cartman you know we always have your back, buuuut they are in their tackling stance and everyone knows they can break bones when they tackle people,” Pete says walking out the door.   
“Ya, I’m with Pete on this one, my little brother said they put half their varsity football team in the hospital because they slapped some of the cheerleader’s asses.” Dog Poo said rushing out the door.   
The others rush out after them.   
“So whatcha gonna do Cartman? All your boys just left.” Clyde said smirking.   
“So whatcha gonna do Cartman? All your boys just left.” Clyde said smirking.   
Cartman started backing up slowly.   
“He’s trying to make a run for it get’im!” Tweek shouted.   
Cartman tried to run as fast as he can, but he was no match the safety, that tackle him first.   
The other boys came to a halt.   
“Get off me you damn slut, Respect my authoritah!” Cartman screamed as Kenny pinned his arms behind his back and took the CDs.   
He hands them to Stan and gets up letting Cartman get up and take a swing at Kenny.   
Kenny doges and kicks Cartman in the belly.   
“You guys will pay for this shit!” Cartman yells as he staggers out the door holding his stomach.   
They all look at each other with concern.   
“SOOO you guys have a DVD player in here?” Stan asked with a grin.   
“We do but I’m not telling you if you're going to watch them here,” Kyle said rolling his eyes.   
“Plus, I got favors and money to win so let the test begin,” Greg says.   
“What kind of favors and how much money?” Mole asked curiously.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Greg said glaring at him.   
“No not doing it unless we can get in on it too,” Token said intrigued by the favors part.   
“Fine the favors are whatever you want and $300, Pip said it was special, so he suggested that much,” Greg said.   
“No, I didn’t liar, we played rock paper scissors for that price because you want $900, I wanted 50, Tweek wanted 9, Kyle wanted 80, Butters wanted 300, Clyde wanted 25 cents and Butters won,” Pip said sticking his tongue out at Greg who did it back.   
“Damn 300, whoever wins will get $3,600, I’m in what’s the rules?” Kenny said smiling.   
“You have to guess every couple right or at least get close so let’s draw straws to see who gets to guess first,” Clyde says getting out straws.   
Every takes a straw Pip goes first. (I’m using their initials)   
“G.Y x D.T, T.T x S.M, C.D x K.M, P.P x T.B, K.B x C.M, B.S x C.T” Pip named.   
“S.M x T.T, T.B x K.B, D.T x B.S, P.P x C.M, C.D x C.D, G.Y x K.M” Kyle named.   
“K.B x D.T, C.D x S.M, P.P x K.M, T.T x C.M, B.S x C.T, G.Y x T.B” Mole named.   
“K.B x S.M, C.D x T.B, B.S x C.T, P.P x D.T, G.Y x C.M, T.T x K.M” Butters named.   
“T.T x C.T, K.B x T.B, B.S x C.M, C.D x D.T, G.Y x S.M, P.P x K.M” Craig named.   
“K.B x S.M, C.D x T.B, G.Y x C.M, P.P x D.T, T.T x C.T, B.S x K.M” Kenny named.   
“B.S x S.M, C.D x T.B, K.B x K.M, G.Y x C.M, T.T x D.T, P.P x C.T” Token named.   
“K.B x S.M, B.S x D.T, C.D x C.M, P.P x T.B, G.Y x C.T, T.T x K.M” Stan named.   
“T.T x C.M, C.D x D.T, P.P x T.B, G.Y x K.M, K.B x C.T, B.S x S.M” Greg named.   
“P.P x D.T, T.T x T.B, K.B x C.T, B.S x C.M, G.Y x S.M, C.D x K.M” Damien named.   
“T.T x C.M, C.D x C.T, K.B x K.M, B.S x S.M, G.Y x T.B, P.P x D.T” Tweek named.   
“P.P x C.M, C.D x K.M, K.B x S.M, B.S x D.T, T.T x T.B, G.Y x C.T” Clyde named.   
“Ok now that we got our parings put the money in the middle.” Tweek orders.   
They all take out the money and put it in the middle.   
“So, no one is going to question why we all were carrying around 300?” Greg asked.   
“We were planning to go to the arcade after this, but we can go some other time,” Token said.   
“Whatever weirdos. Butters do you got the pills?” Greg asked.   
“Woah what a minute you guys didn’t take your suppressants this morning!?” Kenny asked surprised.   
“We did take them, but these will help us not only layoff the heat, but we can also track where the pheromones of fated pairs are coming from,” Butters explained.   
The boys stand up lined up in a random order facing each other across the room.   
“Ok, we’re ready to start omitting your pheromones!” Kyle yells across the room.   
The omegas close their eyes as the alphas started.   
Using only feeling and smell the omegas wonder towards the smell that is pulling them towards the object it's coming from.   
Until they all hit something solid hoping it wasn’t a wall.   
The alphas were amazed and started moving around just to watch the omegas follow them, then they stopped.   
The alphas were amazed and started moving around just to watch the omegas follow them, then they stopped.   
*THUD* the omegas look up and slowly opened their eyes.   
They looked side to side.   
“AUGH! DAMNIT KENNY WON, SHIT, AAAAAHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, STOP, STOP TICKLING ME IM TRYING TO SCREAM!” Greg yelled while Mole kept tickling him.   
“Well, now what?” Craig asked.   
“I don’t know about you guys, but Butters do you want to come with me to Tokens beginning of the year party?” Kenny asked holding Butters's hand.   
“As a date? You know the girls aren’t going to be happy.” Butters giggled.   
“I don’t care they are nothing but entertainment,” Kenny said flirtatiously.   
“Well, he can’t go with you because all you guys have to think and tell us your answer at Token’s party, you have 3 weeks after that we move on got it?” Pip said dragging Butters away from Kenny.   
“Come on guys have fun boys enjoy our show tomorrow remember 3 weeks,” Tweek said turning and walking seductively.   
The other Vixens catch on and do the same, also waving goodbye seductively.   
“Shit did that really just happen I’m going home I got to think,” Craig said walking away.   
“Ya, we should leave we got school tomorrow,” Mole said.   
And they left.


	5. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meh

And they left.   
The next morning the Vixens we're getting ready.   
“Dammit I just botched my eyeliner, Pip can you give me a wipe please hon?” Tweek asked.   
Pip handed him a wipe.   
“Remember that technique I showed you, you might want to use it now,” Clyde said.   
“I can't remember can you show me again?” Tweek asked.   
“Mama Kyle I need help with my hair!” Butters yelled from the bathroom.   
“Why the hell am I mama Kyle?” Kyle asked.   
“Because you help us with everything like a mother would!” Greg said putting his shirt on.   
Kyle flipped him the bird and went to help Butters.  
by the time the boys were finished getting ready their rid had pulled up.   
The boys gathered their things and headed for their ride.   
“Geeze took you guys long enough and why couldn’t you guys just drive to school and get ready?” Dougie complained.   
“Shut the hell up Dougie and tweak’s parents want to take us to dinner after school, your headed there anyway, and we just didn’t feel like driving,” Butters reply while hugging Dougie.   
“Geez fine. only because I never get to have awesome people in my car.” Dougie says giggling.   
Dougie is a freshman in high school now he is short, but he still hasn’t gotten his growth spurt which butters thinks won’t be much maybe 1 or 2 inches since Dougie is 5 ft. Dougie with the help of Ike has his license and a truck because his parents don’t know his age or grade they just don’t care.   
Dougie hangs out with the boys sometimes if he’s not hanging out with his friends Ike, Firkle, Karen, Ruby.   
He no longer wears glasses he now has contacts and Kyle showed him neat tricks for his hair.   
“Oh yeah, Kyle your brother said he is borrowing your scientific calculators since Karen broke his,” Dougie said looking at in the mirror Kyle fix his make-up in his compact.   
“Of course, she broke it he’s always doing stupid shit and he loved his calculator,” Kyle said still fixing his make-up.   
They chatted about random stuff until they arrived at the school.   
“Thanks, Dougie!” They say in unison giving Dougie hugs and kisses on his cheeks.   
Meanwhile in the school, “Hey guys so where is the club table going to be this year?” Kevin asked the six jocks standing and talking.   
“I don’t know, we’re waiting for coach” Stan answered.   
“Hey, you guys going to the show at 9? I heard the Vixens are performing meaning we don’t have to sit through a boring-ass play this year.” Kevin said looking happy.   
“Hell yeah, we wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world,” Kenny said.   
It was the truth they were excited to see if the vixens would do the same dance they saw them practicing.   
“Hey, boys, I’m giving you guys the map to our spot I got to get some paperwork before this thing starts.” Coach Dover told them handing them the map, table, and chairs.   
“Oh, Ben are you going to the office to get the paperwork for the sports club?” Ms. Soggy asked walking over to Mr. Dover.   
“Yes, I was just informing my students where to put our stuff while I get the papers,” Coach says.   
“OH, good I’ll come with you I got to get papers for the drama club.” Ms. Soggy says starting to walk.   
“Ok boys I’m off I’ll see you at 9:30” Coach says turning to leave.   
The boys wait for him to leave the gym before they start laughing. “His name will never get old! Ben Dover!” Kenny says falling on the floor.   
“And I’m pretty sure he wants to bend Ms. Soggy over,” Mole said laughing.   
“UUUHHH GROSS DUDE!” Stan yells laughing.   
They were getting weird and dirty looks from some students and teachers passing by.   
“Come on, let’s go set up so we can get a good spot in the auditorium,” Craig said taking the map from Token and picking up the two chairs they were handed.   
Meanwhile backstage, The Vixens get ready to blow people's minds.   
“What time is it? OWWW!” Clyde asked.   
“It’s 8:45 and if you would stop wiggling I wouldn’t have to pinch you,” Pip says Trying to apply some more glitter to Clyde’s face.   
Kyle was helping Greg fix his hair since some girls decided to mess with it.   
“Stupid cunts I bet they’re cheerleaders, damn haters,” Greg says.   
“I wouldn’t be surprised, hey Butters do you know where dance club set up their booth?” Kyle asked Butters who was stretching.   
“Tweek went out to see, he should be back any minute,” Butters answered.   
Just as he says that in walks the rainbow boy.   
“They are in between Choir club and Pep squad and across from Cheer club ugh I hate those girls,” Tweek said begging to stretch with Butters.   
8:58 the boys were all set, make-up in order, clothes just right, hair good, and all limbered up.   
“Ready boys, I heard a talent scout came, hmm I wonder who called him?” Came the most dreadful voice they could hear right now.  
“Ready boys, I heard a talent scout came, hmm I wonder who called.   
“Loogie.” Kyle and Butters growled.   
Loogie is the only other person who is feared throughout the school besides Cartman.   
Cartman wants to make money but Loogie wants them as his lovers or part of his harem.   
Loogie has been known to pimp out the omegas he has lost interest in and since south park’s police only has one brain cell between all of them they were easily bought out by Loogies parents.   
“What the hell do you want Loogie? we have to get out on the stage right now.” Kyle hisses.   
“Just wanted to wish you guys luck and hopefully the talent scout likes you and hey if she does give me a call, so we can maybe do business together,” Loogie says shrugging and walking away, taking his goons with him.   
“Glob what is up with these alpha fuckers trying to own us?! Let’s go be for curtain rises.” Tweek says angrily.   
The boys stand there in their positions waiting for the curtain to rise.   
The curtain rises and as soon as Skyfall by Adele starts they began their memorizing dance putting everybody in a trance as their bodies and hips move tantalizingly.   
As they finish up their dance everybody was quiet for a minute still in a daze before they erupted in cheers, whistles, and whooping (mostly from the jocks upfront).   
A girl with black and blonde hair pass a mic to Kyle.   
“Well, I hope you guys liked that,” Kyle said smiling at the audience clapping enthusiastically.   
“Well, we will be at the dance club/class booth feel free to drop by and hope to see you for closing ceremony when we proforma some more,” Kyle said.   
“TA-TA FOR NOW DARLINGS!” They shouted as they exited the stage.   
“That was magnificent boys!” Mrs. Frizz said she’s the dance teacher.   
“Thanks, Mrs. Frizz.” The boys said as they drink their water.   
After the boys rest up then head over to the table that was being bombarded by people either trying to meet them or sign up for the class.   
“Oh, thank nelly boys we are swamped and a lady is waiting over there for you.” Says Annie.   
They look to where the lady waits.   
“I nominate Kyle as leader and rep for or group good luck and godspeed,” Tweek says and rushes over to help the table organize the people.   
“Same love you!” all the rest of the boys say and pats Kyle on the back before going over to help too.   
Kyle just glares at them and takes a deep breath before walking over to the talent scout who was on her phone.   
“Yes, I just watched them right now they are phenomenal, and I want them, oh I’ll call you back one is coming over.” The woman said putting away her phone and turning to speak with Kyle.   
“Hello, I’m Kyle Broflovski leader and a rep for the Vixens,” Kyle said holding out his hand.   
“Hi, I’m Yuu Shiteunmie.” The woman said shaking Kyle’s hand.   
“I’m here on behalf of Cumsoxs studio, your group is fantastic and your dancing on another scale, but I have one question do you guys sing?” Ms. Yuu asked.   
“Yeah, we sing but we don’t do it often oh here is our card we can hopefully set up an audition date with you and some peers?” Kyle asked.   
“Ah lovely I will definitely like to see what else you guys can do now I must take my leave it was nice meeting you Kyle.” Ms. Yuu said handing Kyle a card and leaving.   
Kyle just stares at the card for a little while then he walks over and starts helping.   
Three hours later.   
“Man, I’m tired and we got a performance to do in five hours,” Clyde complained.   
“So, Kyle what did the lady say?” pip asked leaning back in his chair.   
“well her names Yuu Shiteunmie and she asked if we could sing so most likely they want to make us a band and she will call to set up an audition,” Kyle said smirking at the boy's stunned expressions.   
“THAT IS FUCKING AMAZING AND OUR SINGING IS FANTASTIC!!!!” Clyde shouted and jumped up to tackle Kyle with the rest of the boys.   
As they giggled and cheered the cheerleaders were headed their way.   
“Hey fags no one wants to watch you guys have an orgy here,” Wendy stated some of the others giggled.   
“Honey if we were having an orgy I bet you it would look better than your and jimmy’s sex tape.” Greg shot back there were snickers everywhere.   
Bebe slammed her perfectly manicured hands on the table “Just because you guys can dance doesn’t mean you can still our thunder this year so watch your backs this year.” Bebe hissed.   
Just as Butters was about to talk the Jocks come waltzing up making the girls try to look sexy for them.   
“Sup,” Kenny said to everybody.   
“Hey, guys what are you doing here?” Red said eyeing Damien.   
“Well we wanted to talk to the famous group of dancers,” Stan said smiling at Kyle.   
The Vixens just roll their eyes and looked away.   
“Well they seem to have a bug up their asses today so might be hard,” Token says glancing at the omegas.   
“Well ya they are omegas, so token I heard you moved up the party date to this Friday I can’t wait,” Red says flirtatiously.   
“Ya, so Kenny got anyone to go with?” Bebe said in a flirty tone.   
“Bebe it’s a party you go alone and go home with someone to the bone,” Kenny said winking at Butters but some of the girls thought it was them.   
Bebe left.   
“Do we have to talk to these girls? our brake isn’t long so excuse me.” Craig said walking to the omegas followed by Damien, Mole, Token, and Kenny.   
“Those jerks.” Stan mumbles.   
“So, Stan I know homecoming isn’t for a month, but have you thought about anybody you would like to ask?” Wendy asked while smiling at him.   
“Yeah, I’m going to ask them at the party bye, Wendy,” Stan said leaving all he heard was squealing and giggling behind him.   
“I thought you guys were doing that bionic song?” Token said confused.   
“No, that dance was for the competition and didn’t cut ties with you guys until the dance in apparently two days,” Clyde said looking irritated.   
“Well, we wanted to tell you guys you did an amazing job,” Kenny said.   
“Thanks,” Butters said.   
“Are you guys going to the assembly?” Craig asked.   
“oh yeah, I almost forgot about the assembly we got to get our color guard suites on! Why didn’t anyone remind us?” Tweek says rushing to put everything away and go.   
The boys packed everything up.   
“We’ll see you guys there now go get into your uniforms,” Kyle said as they dashed towards the color guard room.   
The jocks made their way towards the locker room.  
I’m thinking about starting another story while thinking of how to continue this one.

**Author's Note:**

> this story started on fanfiction. com but lately I have been on this site more so I thought why not bring all my stories so enjoy


End file.
